Vocaloid Blogs!
by G0LD3NP3N
Summary: The Vocaloids are making blogs! What will happen? Fights, romance, drama, and more! Rated T for language and other stuff.
1. Why Miku Hates Rin!

**Top Five Reasons why I hate Rin!**

**Posted by: Miku-chan101**

**Description: Everybody's been asking why I hate Rin. :[ you will understand after you read this.**

**Posted on: September 3, 2011**

* * *

><p>So in my previous blogs, I got some questions in the comments saying "why do you hate Rin so much?" well i'm telling you know.<p>

TOP FIVE REASONS WHY I HATE RIN

5. She says my voice is annoying and squeaky. :[ meanie.

4. Rin acts like she owns Len. When I was hanging out with him, she jumped in and dragged him away!

3. She says I'm self-centered! I'm not self-centered! I'm just saying my voice is better than every vocaloid ever made, and that's a fact!

2. Rin can't control herself! Once you get her mad, she beats you up! Len was in the hospital two times!

Drum roll please..

1. SHE HATES ME.

You were probably expecting something more, right? Well that's all I got.

Well, bye I guess. Rin, I hope you see this :]

~Miku Hatsune

* * *

><p>30 likes. 1 dislike.<p>

4 comments:

TetoluvsBread

Wow, you really hate Rin don't you? Oooo, Rin's going to be mad when she sees this ;3 -grabs popcorn and soda- I can't wait to see this. Oh and btw, WOO FIRST COMMENT!

BEER

I'm telling Rin! Hey Teto, give me some!

BananaBoy

Get ready Miku-chan, she's on her laptop now..

ORANGESFOREVER

WHAT IS THIS PEICE OF CRAP? YOUR TALKING ABOUT HOW YOU HATE ME! WELL GUESS WHAT? I HATE YOU TOO! I'LL GET YOU BACK! I SWEAR!

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Sorry if it's sucks. Rin's blog is next! New chapters everyday.<strong>


	2. Rin Fights Back!

**I HATE MIKU!**

**Posted by: ORANGESFOREVER**

**Description: I hate her!**

**Posted on: September 7, 2011**

* * *

><p>OMG, I FUCKIN HATE MIKU!<p>

Did you see the blog she posted on the 3rd?

TOP FIVE REASONS WHY I HATE RIN!

WHAT THE HELL!

I HATE THAT STUPID BITCH!

YOU HEAR THAT MIKU? I HATE YOU TOO!

I know a lot of other people hate her too like..Neru! :)

See, I'm not the only one who hates her!

And I bet Meiko hates her guts!

Yeah!

I win this round Miku! I win!

~Rin Kagamine

(Haha, I stole her signature thing. Beat that, Miku!)

* * *

><p>40 likes. 1 dislike. 230 views.<p>

8 comments:

Miku-chan101

FUCK YOU RIN! THIS ISN'T OVER!

Tetoluvsbread

And the fight continues! Hahaha!

ORANGESFOREVER

Did you guys realize I have more views, comments, and likes! Haha! Suck it Miku!

BEER

Who will win? :P

BananaBoy

And of course, Rin fights back..*sigh* please don't make this go too far.

EggplantsandLuka

I would pay more attention to this fight if Luka was involved.

Luka_Tuna

This is pretty funny. I'mma just sit in the corner and watch.

icecream

I just found out about the fight and it's pretty crazy already. Save some space for me Luka!


	3. Who's Next?

**Sorry if you were expecting another blog, but I need help.**

**Who should be next?**

**Say bread ftw for Teto.**

**Say beer is better for Meiko.**

**Say tuna is the best for Luka.**

**Or say Luka is the best of them all for Gakupo.**

**Thank you! :]**


	4. Choose your Side!

**Which Side are You On?**

**Posted by: TetoluvsBread**

**Description: Leek vs Orange!**

**Posted on: November 5, 2011**

* * *

><p>So, hello my lovely readers.<p>

My name is Teto Kasane.

Don't worry, I won't bite. :D

Erm...anyway, I bet half of you reading know about the fight, right?

If you don't, I'll tell you about it so you don't have to go skimming blog through blog.

Anyway, there's these two girls named Miku Hatsune and Rin Kagamine.

Usernames:

Miku-chan101

ORANGESFOREVER

You can probably tell which is which.

Miku-chan posted this blog about why she hated Rin, so Rin got all angry and made a blog about it too.

The fight has not been active lately, so I'm here to help it come back alive! Just because the fight is funny LOL.

Anyway, I want you guys to choose a side.

The Leeks or the Oranges.

Sorry Miku, but I choose Rin.

She's kind of awesome...

(And I don't want her to kill me o_o)

* * *

><p>30 likes 1 dislike 564 views<p>

7 comments:

ORANGESFOREVER

I only liked because your on my side. GO ORANGES!

Miku-chan101

TETO! HOW COULD YOU! YOU CHOSE RIN..WE'RE BEST FRIENDS :[ DISLIKE.

BEER

I'm on Rin's side..

Luka_Tuna

Sorry Rin, but I'm on Miku's side. The girl would go crazy if I went to your side.

icecream

Miku! Because she's my girlfriend...get ready for our date tonight! (She forgot last night :[)

EggplantsandLuka

Erm..Miku, because Luka's on her side.

BananaBoy

I think you know the answer to this one..(for the complete retards, Rin. You have no idea what she would do to me...help me.)


	5. Switching Sides!

**GO RIN!**

**Posted by: Luka_Tuna**

**Description: Idk what to put here :P**

**Posted on: November 6, 2011**

* * *

><p>So, I'm suggesting you guys reading already know about the fight.<p>

For memory refreshment, go to Teto's latest blog. I'm not going to waste my time explaining.

Anyway, by now you must have chosen your side. I'm on Miku's side, because I don't want her to go crazy on me and stuff a leek up my ass..(seriously, she would do it...)

I just wanted to let you know I'm switching sides to RIN! Miku, do anything you want to me, I don't care! She's too awesome for you! I have officially switched sides!

GO RIN!

(Miku bashing is allowed)

Luka Megurine

* * *

><p>45 likes 1 dislike 657 views<p>

7 comments:

BEER

Luka, I knew you would come to your senses!

EggplantsandLuka

I'm switching sides to Rin too! Luka knows all, and I will follow her footsteps!

Miku-chan101

Luka, that's it! I'm removing you AND Teto as a friend! Now you'll only have..989 friends! So..haha! I'll have...34..yeah!

icecream

Do not fret, Miku! I am still on your side..but you forgot our date again. :[

ORANGESFOREVER

HAHA! Miku, I'm winning so far!

BananaBoy

Miku..I would be on your side but..you know why.

TetoluvsBread

GO RIN!


	6. PLEASE READ!

**BEFORE YOU CALL ME DEAD.**

**I wish I was actually...I'm on my family's PC now. **

**My laptop's hard drive is broken, and now it won't even turn on.**

**I'm actually quite happy about this, as I might be getting a Macbook Pro!**

**Windows is so old now. :/ No offence to Windows users, but it's old now and it has a lot of problems. **

**BFG (Before I Go)**

**I might just write the next blog on here if I don't get a new laptop by March. **

**Toodles!**


	7. NO BLOG AGAIN, BUT VERY IMPORTANT

**HELLO!**

No blog again, sorry.

But, I just wanted to say this.

Fanfiction is for stories that YOU make up about shows, movies, etc.

A lot of people are making stories EXACTLY like mine.

I just reported one of them, because I'm TIREDDDD of it.

From now on, whoever copies my stories will be reported.

This may seem harsh, but please stop.


	8. Switching or not?

**The long awaited blog.**

* * *

><p><strong>Should I switch sides? :(<strong>

**Posted by: icecream**

**Description: I'm not sure…**

**Posted on: March 24, 2012**

So, as you all know, Miku and I are dating..but I'm not sure.

I always call her but she never picks up the phone and she always forgets our dates..

So I'm just going to simply ask: should I switch sides?

(No Miku Bashing

* * *

><p>324 likes 1 dislike 1,345 views<p>

3 Comments:

BEER

YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!

Tetoluvsbread

What Meiko said.

Miku-chan101

STAY ON MY SIDE AND I PROMISE I'LL NEVER FORGET ABOUT OUR DATES!

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short...<p> 


End file.
